1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrying handle for carrier bags, such as those having loop handles or straps, and comprises a plastic part bent in its central area to form an open ring receiving the carrier bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A carrying handle of this type is known from German Utility Model No. 7,039,491. It has a grip area with an open ring in the plane of the grip area. The disadvantage of this carrying handle is that its ring is in the vicinity of the plane of the grip or handle. Carrier bags hanging freely in the ring always turn in such a way that the central axis of the grip hole of the bag is positioned perpendicularly on the central axis of the ring, i.e., the ring is perpendicular to the hanging bag. If plastic bags are carried with this carrying handle, they do not hang parallel to the direction of movement of the user and are instead at right angles thereto. Thus, when walking they stroke against the body and twist. This also leads to twisting of the handles of the bags, so that they easily tear off. In addition, the load on the bag handle is not distributed over a specific area as is the case when a person is carrying the bag in the hand. The handles of conventional plastic carrier bags are not designed for such loading with additional twisting. In addition, it is unpleasant to carry several bags, which constantly strike against the body or legs of the user, resulting in twisting and therefore easy tearing. Finally, the grip area of the known carrying handle has a predetermined size and as it is naturally given a small size, it is too large for small hands and can easily slip, or is too small for large hands and can therefore easily cut the person's hand.